1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless signal transmitting apparatus and a wireless illumination control apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, controlling, using wireless signals, has been performed in various applications. Due to the fact that controlling using wireless signals provides user convenience, control using wireless signals is used in various applications, but a problem of limited power in devices used therefor may exist due to such technology being based on portability. For example, since a replaceable power element, such as a battery or the like, is commonly used to secure portability, there may be limitations in terms of a power supply.